


No Souvenirs (The Innocent Can't See)

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: On a dark lonely night, Chloe calls up an old friend.





	1. No Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by the Melissa Etheridge song "No Souvenirs"

“Hello?” 

“Hello… this is Romeo.” 

*** 

“Marry me Juliet, you’ll never have to be alone…” Chloe winked as she reached out a hand toward Beca mid-chorus. 

Beca rolled her dark blue eyes at her best friend, currently on one knee in front of her. “You are so weird.” 

“…Baby just say yes…” Chloe’s grin deepened and she shook her bright red curls as she finished the lyrics. Nearly four years since she’d first seen the dark-haired girl and Beca was as oblivious as ever. 

*** 

A long awkward pause. “Chloe?” 

“Hey, Beca” The name still feels sweet on her tongue, in spite of… everything. “How are things in Detroit?” 

Chloe hears a sigh and can imagine the brunette shrugging on the other end of the line. “Well it’s not Los Angeles, but hey this is the home of the Motown sound, right?” 

*** 

“Look, Chlo, I’m going to be late for my flight.” Beca yanked her arm away from Chloe’s fingers, but her features softened when she noticed the tears in the redhead’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t you think we should, you know, talk about it?” Chloe waited watching thoughts flicker across midnight blue eyes, wishing she could read them, hoping… 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Beca’s put on a forced smile, the kind Chloe hadn’t seen since that first year and she knew in her hear the words were a lie. “Copenhagen was…” Beca’s voice caught. “We had just won and that stuff you said at camp, and the alcohol… it’s just not who I am.” 

“And last Saturday?” Chloe was going for sultry and playful, but somehow it turned hard on the way to her lips. 

“I have to go.” 

*** 

“I… still have the mixes you made for me” Chloe was losing her nerve and she could hear it in her own voice. “That’s all you left behind.” 

“You should probably burn those,” Beca’s laugh is dark, empty. “It’s not like I was ever going to be a producer anyway. Mrs. Jesse Swanson is good enough for me.” 

Chloe knew that the brunette didn’t mean it, but pushing had never gotten her anywhere, at least not since Beca lost the record deal and decided to go all Stepford wife. The redhead worried her lip pondering what to say next. 

“I saw you last week” Beca’s voice came both whispered and rushed, shaking Chloe from her thoughts. 

Chloe waited for more words, something, anything to let her know what that meant, how Beca felt. When she realized the words weren’t coming, she took a deep breath. 

“Becawww!” The voice in the background raked over Chloe’s nerves. “Um, yeah so say hi to Aubrey for me,” Beca’s voice suddenly shifted. 

Chloe frowned and for a moment she didn't speak. The sound of her own breath, her own heartbeat started to fill up the hotel room. She hated where this was going, never imagined herself being “that girl”, but she didn’t move across the country to leave the words unspoken. “If you want me, you can call me, you know where I’ll be.” She quickly hung up the phone and stared into the darkness aching for one more touch. 

For now, she was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Update*  
> After some encouragement, here and elsewhere, I have decided to see this story through to the end. 
> 
> Thank you for sharing your comments!


	2. I'm the Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey struggles with her own feelings while trying to convince her friends to do the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Melissa Etheridge song of the same name.

Aubrey hung up the phone after talking to Chloe. She had told her best friend not to let herself become the other woman. She told her to leave Jesse and Becca alone. She didn't tell her how hard she was rooting for her and why.

This was all so stupid, a game of musical chairs that everyone could win if they would just be honest. A sweet and simple love story: Jaubrey and Bloe, Amy would probably have called it. But life is never that simple.

Beca and Jesse had entered into a marriage, an institution, a sacred tradition. If there was one thing a Bella, especially a Posen should respect it was tradition.

Then again it was Bella tradition that left this opening in the first place.

****  
"Come on Aubs, can't we talk about this?" 

"Look Jesse, last summer was fun." It was so much more than fun, it was amazing. Jesse was sweet, kind and he made her laugh like nobody else. "But you are going to join the Treblemakers and a Bella can't date a Treblemaker the enemy."

"The enemy, really?" Jesse eyed her incredulously.

Aubrey closed her eyes and tried desperately to compose herself. Posens do not lose it. She desperately needed to get a hold of herself. The last time she found herself this stressed out she covered the front row in vomit. He didn't know about that and as hard as this was, she didn't want him to be the one to reject her.

The truth was he was 18, still a baby entering his freshman year and after this year she would be moving on. She needed to get focused. Get her Bellas back on track and stark thinking about what she wanted to do after graduation

***

That was almost six years ago and it hadn't taken Jesse long at all to move on. Still, if it was just a summer fling, someone forgot to tell Aubrey's heart. She felt as if razors were ripping, tearing, stripping it apart. Her mind was on fire.

A confused jumble of anger, jealousy and pride wrestled for control. At any given moment, she had no idea which emotion would take charge.

Beca had flown in and dismantled everything. She tossed tradition to the wind with her music, with her attitude, with her questionable fashion sense. Aubrey shook her head. Cattiness was not becoming of a Bella.

Aubrey reflected back to the day of the wedding. Beca had her arms wrapped around Jesse's neck. He had that goofy grin when he looked into her steel blue eyes. Aubrey let herself imagine that night, Jesse touching his wife's skin and the twist in her stomach threatened to lurch again.

The worst part of was that she knew that it was all a lie. Beca would never love Jesse the way Aubrey did. She had smiled that day, but the smile that never touched her eyes. Other people might write that off to her aloof nature, but Aubrey knew Beca's "in love" gaze. She'd seen it a million times, whenever the brunette and her flame haired best friend were in the same room.

It had been over an hour before even Aubrey realized she was driving, headed toward Detroit and likely the edge of her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like things are getting interesting. I'm curious how this will end myself!


	3. Lips of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse walks a dangerous tightrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by Lips of an Angel by Hinder

Jesse knew something was off when Beca offered to watch The Breakfast Club, and then clung to him through the whole movie. He decided it was better to hold his tongue and wait for her to speak if she wanted to. Intimate moments had been few and far between since their awkward wedding night and this was one eggshell he wasn't about to crack.

After the movie she stared at him with those intense steel blue eyes for what seemed like minutes. Then she simply kissed him between the eyes and said she was getting ready for bed. 

Any innuendo he may have taken from the gesture slipped away when he returned to the bedroom after brushing his teeth to find her already in her pajamas and turned on her side and facing the wall away from the door. He slipped into bed beside her and stared at the ceiling, listening as her breathing became more regular. He smiled at her familiar but cute little half-snore.

A buzz on his dresser startled him from his thoughts. He glanced at the name on the caller ID and then over at his wife still sleeping. He quietly slipped out of bed and into the hallway before answering. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well hello to you too," Aubrey started. "Oh crap, I didn't realize how late it is, I'm so sorry."

"No, really it's alright. I just... wait, are you crying? What's going on?" Jesse's voice rose slightly above a whisper with his anxiousness.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Jesse didn't know what to say. It wasn't the first time Aubrey had called, but usually she was drunk.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"No, it's not that it's just Becs is in the other room... sleeping" Sometimes I wish it was you. Jesse shook the thought from his head.

"Jesse," the sound of his name on Aubrey's lips sent a shiver down Jesse's spine and brought back memories he tried to keep tucked away, "I had a dream about you last night, about us. Do you ever have those?"

A rustle and groan came from the bedroom. "Who're you talking to Jess?"

"Um, yeah me too. Look Benji, I need to let you go alright?" Jesse started to hang up.

"I'm in town."

Jesse's heart stuttered and time stopped. "Um, okay yeah talk to you later."

Jesse collected himself, walked back into the bedroom and laid down in the bed. "Sorry, Benji was drunk-dialing. You know how he gets since Emily left him." It physically hurt his heart to lie to Beca.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She slurred, drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah, somehow things will work out." Jesse exhaled and stared once more at the ceiling. Sleep was not going to be his friend tonight.


	4. Run to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by"Run to You" by Bryan Adams.
> 
> Also, this was composed completely on my phone, I apologize in advance for any errors.

Fiery curls framing a perfect face. Blue eyes, like pools, no, like oceans to drown in. Beca couldn't run into Chloe's arms fast enough. Sweet kisses turned hot as hands began to roam.

"Did you tell him?" 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I need to feel your touch. I need it now. Beca started to guide her lover's hand lower.  
An alarm blared and Beca scrambled out of bed as if it were on fire, her morning haze tangled in guilt and confusion. These dreams were killing her. 

She pushed against her painfully erect nipples with her wrists and squeezed her thighs, willing the ache between them to go away. For a moment Jesse stirred and she considered waking him up to help her alleviate her ...excess energy.

She told herself that she needed to hurry and get ready for the interview. If she was being honest, she found herself avoiding intimacy on a regular basis. It wasn't that she didn't love Jesse, he had a heart of gold and he put up with so much. In part because of that, the guilt she felt when he touched her and her mind saw someone else's face would overwhelm her. She would start crying like she did on their wedding night and any mood that had built up would wither away.

By the time Beca realized she had been spacing out, she was showered and nearly dressed. Yeah, comfortable jeans and old sweatshirt is a great interview outfit! She rolled her eyes at no one in particular and went back into her closet to pull out the outfit she had chosen the day before. She finished her hair and makeup and headed out the door after leaving a lipstick stain on Jesse's sleeping cheek.

First order of business was coffee. She found a place on the way to the station called the Daily Grind, there was place with the same name near Barden University where she and Chloe used to... A familiar voice derailed her thoughts.

"Becs, you came!". Chloe's million kilowatt smile filled up Beca's whole world in that moment. I knew you would get the hint!"


	5. Like the Way I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just coffee, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by "Like the way I do" by Melissa Etheridge

Chloe wrapped her best friend in a patented Beale embrace. For a moment, Beca seemed to melt in her arms and a twinge of hope fluttered through the red-haired woman. But the moment passed and Beca stiffened. In the past few months she seemed to have reverted to the awkward distant Freshman Chloe met in the courtyard.

It's not like Chloe didn't understand. Not everyone grew up in a warm and progressive home like she did. And climbing over the fence of admitting to her father that she loved another woman was just too hard for Beca. That didn't keep it from hurting though. Chloe had spent the last four years scratching and clawing through the younger girl's defenses. She had repeated her senior year so many times.

Sure, she told everyone it was because she loved the Bellas, if they pushed, that she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but the truth was she did it for the woman in her arms right now. And just when things were looking good, Beca ran back to Jesse.

"Umm, Chlo?"

"Mmm?" Chloe hummed, still deep in thought.

"You're kinda crushing me. I can't breathe."

Chloe dropped her arms and stepped back. "I am so sorry! I guess I was just excited to see you."

"Well it certainly is a surprise to see you in Detroit. What brings you to the motor city?"

"Oh, you know, things." She diverted, "How is married life treating you?" She hoped she sounded like a supportive friend, but her stomach and heart were wrestling around her lungs.

Jesse seemed like a great guy and she only ever saw him treat Beca like a princess. She couldn't help but wonder if Beca was attracted to him, the way she had been to Chloe. If she was stimulated, captivated the way she had been in Copenhagen.

Beca shrugged and smiled, "I married my best friend and I love him." Did Chloe imagine the sadness in her smile. Maybe Beca felt guilty for being so happy.

Chloe's stomach dropped. Beca had chosen Jesse. And he had her body now. "I thought I was your best friend.". The words rushed out cold and harsh. Chloe clapped her hand over her mouth, too late.

Beca's eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed. "Maybe I should get my coffee somewhere else."

Chloe reached out to touch her arm. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just miss you. I need to know that we can stay friends." The last word stuck in her throat.

Beca looked at her for a moment and then softened. "I do need to go soon. Can we get our coffee now?"

Chloe nodded and they moved up to the counter. When they sat down Beca told her about the interview. Chloe took any opportunity to touch the brunette while they talked. Beca started to pull away once but only for a moment.

When Beca got up to leave, she gave Chloe a hug and a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye. It might as well have been a full-on lip lock if Chloe's racing heart were the measure.

Chloe sat down and stared at her empty coffee cup. If Beca did let her back in her life, where would she fit in. It had been hard enough dealing with jealously in college between Jesse and that German bitch. Hell, she even suspected most of the Bellas of moving in on Beca. Amy had been their biggest cheerleader and Cynthia Rose was too busy groping Stacie, but with the rest, she found herself, more often than not, wrapping a possessive arm around the smaller Bella whenever they got to close.

Thinking back, she wondered how she ever got in this deep. She had a few boyfriends and sex with them was great but she never considered herself the jealous type. Somewhere early on, Beca had gone from her friend to her best friend and then to the eyes she always wanted to see, the eyes she wanted to stay on her. She longed for her touch and ached for the day when they would kiss. Now, with that day in the past and having exceeded her expectations by so much, Chloe didn't know what to do.

One of two things would happen and soon: Beca's lips would be on Chloe's again, or Chloe's heart would implode


	6. You've Got a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship can be a quiet spot in the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is inspired by the James Taylor song of the same name.

Aubrey glanced at the clock on the hotel night stand. She couldn't get back to sleep but continuing her mission was not an option without coffee. She took a few sips of the hotel brew and wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, that's not going to work either."

She dragged herself and made herself look presentable before heading out to the street. She found a shop with a familiar name and walked in.

A tiny brunette rushed by and Aubrey almost called out to her. She held back and shook her head. What are the chances she would run into Beca on her first morning in town. As she walked in and noticed the redhead in the corner, she revised her estimate. Apparently pretty darned likely. "Chloe, is that you?"

“Aubrey!” Chloe chirped, “What are you doing here?”

Aubrey winced and lifted a finger to wait. “Coffee first, then talk.” She turned her attention to the barista and after giving them very specific directions and watching to ensure they followed them, she took her drink to the table to join her old friend. The blonde offered a side hug as she sat down. The redhead watched her with expectant eyes, but allowed her to drink in relative silence.

After gathering her wits, Aubrey began, “I’m here for you. I would say to stop you from doing something crazy, but honestly I am just worried about you. You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Chloe shrugged and half-smiled. “I’d say I have a fairly long track record as an overly emotional stalker.”

A laugh burst out of Aubrey’s throat and she found herself glad there was no coffee in her mouth at the moment. “True as that may be, that’s not what I mean.” She lifted a hand to Chloe’s cheek. “Your defining feature has always been your sparkle. You have always had this bubbly personality and the ability to find the good in every situation, in every person. Your smile would light up the room.”

“Aw, that’s sweet!” Chloe’s smile grew a little bit and she shrugged again. “We all change as we grow right? I mean before our junior year, you thought Alice was a bitch and then you became one.”

Aubrey laughed and rolled her eyes. “And then you did too.” She pushed Chloe’s shoulder.

“Oh, my gosh!” Chloe’s blue eyes grew suddenly serious.

“What? What is it?” Aubrey leaned forward in her seat expecting some sort of deep revelation.

“Do you think Emily will turn into a bitch too?”

Silence hung in the air for half a moment before they both burst into laughter. Aubrey kept laughing until she felt tears wetting the side of her face. As they quieted down, she heard the guitar strains and grabbed Chloe by the hand as she started to sing.

“When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night”

Chloe laughed as Aubrey dragged her up out of her chair with both hands and they harmonized in the chorus.

“You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you've got to do is call  
And I'll be there, ye, ye, ye  
You've got a friend”

Aubrey felt a little of the tension in her chest go away as the light in Chloe’s eyes returned. Just maybe things would be okay. Whatever craziness was up ahead, at least she had her friend with her.

As the song ended, Aubrey was treated to a signature Beale bear hug and the sound of whooping and applause. She blushed as she looked around and realized for the first time that they had an audience.

After they left the Daily Grind, Aubrey squeezed Chloe’s hand. “All right I guess we’re doing this, but we need to find jobs. You, especially, need to find something constructive to do. Full-time stalker is not healthy, nor is sitting in your room moping over your friend… without benefits.”

Chloe laughed and punched Aubrey lightly in the shoulder. “Hey, I know, we could be exotic dancers!”

“We?” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Umm no.”

“Come on it will be fun!”

Aubrey just shook her head. One thing she could say about life around Chloe. Things were never boring.


	7. Love the One You're With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse wakes up to a text from Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Stephen Sills

The buzz on his nightstand woke Jesse with a start. He immediately felt the emptiness besides him. He cursed internally. He really had intended to make Beca breakfast in bed.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up the phone.

Beca: Good morning sleepy head!

As the fog slowly lifted, he remembered why she'd left so early.

Jesse: Oh, right, the interview! How is that going? Did you get something to eat?

Beca: I stopped for coffee on the way over

Beca: I'm still sitting here waiting to be seen. How did you sleep?

Always so thoughtful. Jesse smiled.

Jesse: Pretty good. I had a crazy dream though!

Beca: Sorry, that was me dry humping your leg.

Jesse grinned. For all of her awkwardness in person, Beca could be so flirty or dirty in texts.

Jesse: That explains why it was hard getting up this morning ;)

Beca: *eye roll * So this dream?

Jesse shrugged as if she could see his defense of his lame pun.

Jesse: I was in this movie full of women.

Beca: *pout* cheating on me in your sleep already?

Jesse blew out a breath and pushed those "other" dreams out of his mind.

Jesse: No, babe, you were there too. The main character really.

Beca: I think I remember that movie. "Everybody Loves Beca" awesome porn.

Jesse laughed.

Jesse: ROFL So you are allowed to sleep with everyone in my dreams, but I'm not?

Beca: *shrug* Sounds about right :p 

Beca: So anyway your dream?

Jesse: Yeah, it was just weird. Like I was a side character that nobody cared about.

Beca: Let me get this straight. A movie with a female lead that didn't center on her trying to get the guy? They should make those, I might actually enjoy movie night. Not that I don't appreciate seeing The Godfather over and over  
Beca: And over LOL

Jesse: Yeah, I got your point.

Jesse remembered there first movie discussion in the quad back at Barden. He had to work so hard just to get a smile from Beca, but when those dark blue eyes fixed on him, it all seemed worthwhile.  
At first, he hadn't meant to pursue her at all. He knew it was immature, but he thought he might get a rise out of Aubrey. Quickly, though, they found common interests and fell into a natural friendship.

By the end of the year, he had convinced himself that they were in love. Besides, Aubrey was graduating and moving on. There was no point getting hung up on a summer fling when you've found a best friend who also happens to be gorgeous.

Beca: Hey, you okay?

Jesse: Sorry, I guess I drifted off.

Beca: Don't you worry mister. You are still the leading actor of my movie. *kiss* Now wish your wife good luck and get your butt to work!

Jesse smiled.

Jesse: Knock'em dead, Scrappy!

***

Jesse locked the apartment door behind him and noticed the neighbors standing in their doorway. A young blonde and brunette stood with arms around each other's side.

"Good morning, Jesse," they said in unison.

Jesse lifted an eyebrow then shrugged. "Good morning, ladies."

As he passed by, the blonde turned to the brunette and said, "you'd think he would remember our names by now."

As he continued down the hall he heard the brunette reply, "I know we've literally been here the whole time."


	8. Sometimes it's a Bitch (Sometimes it's a Breeze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca reflects on Chloe and Jesse while waiting for her interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene inspired by "Sometimes it's a Bitch" by Stevie Nicks

Sometimes, it's a bitch. You sit and you wait while the clock on the wall almost seems to move in reverse.

The one thing Beca did not want right then was time. Time to think about the insanity that had been the hours since waking from that dream.

It isn't as if she was a stranger to rollercoaster emotions. Her parents' divorce. Her reluctance to enter college only to find the Bellas and having her life turned upside down. The losses were so embarrassing, but the victories were so sweet.

And that one particular Bella.

This morning, she'd almost lost herself in Chloe's arms. It was as if the past few months had evaporated. The way the redhead's familiar smell brought back primal urges. Balance that against the sting of betrayal in Chloe's eyes when Beca called Jesse her best friend.

Oh the feel of those hands on her skin. Beca had willed herself to endure Chloe's touch, she needed to have her back in her life, even if it made her crazy.  
The friendly goodbye was casual, natural. But the feel of her Chloe's skin under her lips, even if it was only her cheek... Beca shifted in her seat, willing the rising heat to go away.

As if to magnify her guilt, she ran into Aubrey on her way out? There was a conversation she wasn't ready to have. It's true that things had improved with Aubrey since her freshman year, but there was always this awkward tension as if the older woman still blamed her for stealing the Bellas away, or maybe Chloe, stealing something anyway.

Texting Jesse helped a little. Somehow flirting with him was easier when she didn't have to see his face. Wow, that thought sounded mean. She laughed at herself. That's right Beca, even your thoughts are broken. She sighed. It was grounding to talk him. He really was her best friend.

"Ms. Swanson"

Can two people be your best friend? You're supposed to marry your best friend right? Unless your best friend is the same gender as you, because that's just weird and ... Beca laughed remembering Aubrey calling her an alt-girl. Maybe weird wasn't so bad, but this was so confusing. Did she make a huge mistake? She loved Jesse, maybe not in that way, but that would come right? And now Chloe was here for however long and she could patch things up, fix there friendship and maybe even...

"Ms. Rebecca Swanson"

"Oh, sorry, still getting used to that name," Beca offered sheepishly.

The receptionist appeared bored with her lame excuse. "The station owner will see you now."

The interview went a lot smoother than she expected. Apparently acapella wins and her collaboration on "Flashlight" gave her more than enough creds to scoop up the disc jockey position.

Sometimes it's a breeze.


	9. I'm on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe offers to celebrate with Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Bruce Springsteen song of the same name.

"Hey little girl, is your daddy home?" Chloe affected her best seductress voice when Beca answered the phone. She could just imagine the trademark eye roll on the other end of the line.

"You're such a weirdo, Chlo."

Chloe giggled. "I just wanted to celebrate the good news with my best girl is all."

"Well as it turns out Jesse is working tonight and I already ate dinner. I think I'm ready for bed."

"Oh really?" Chloe tried halfheartedly to remove the flirt from her voice.

"So, no, not tonight."

"Becs, if you're worried I'm going to jump you, I promise..."

"I might... I mean, that is not the point. I'm going to be gone for a few days and if he had some ex-girlfriend over, I don't think I could be cool with that."

"He's good to you, Jesse, I can't see him doing that. Wait, you said you are leaving, what didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to jinx it. I have kind of like a follow up interview... In LA."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, apparently, somebody heard about my deal falling through and wants to know if I would be a fit for their label."

Chloe couldn't contain her squeal.

"Dude, that's my ear"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you. We should celebrate!"

Beca laughed. "We will, with everyone, after I come back with good news. Hey speaking of everyone, what is the aca-nazi doing in town anyway?"

"Um, she came out to help me." Chloe hadn't really given it much thought. She appreciated seeing her old friend, but she never expected Aubrey to actually show up in Detroit.

"About that," Beca started. The pause made Chloe antsy. She opened her mouth to fill the silence, but Beca continued, "you never really told me why you were in town. I'm not complaining or anything. I just...I mean if you are just here for me then..."

"I'm looking at some job opportunities," Chloe rushed out. There was too much hesitation in Beca's voice for Chloe to hear how that sentence might end.

"Oh."

Chloe immediately second-guessed herself. Was that disappointment in Beca's voice? "And to see you of course. I mean, it's easier to get started in a new city if you know someone there right?" She took a breath to gather herself. Chloe Beale, calm down before you say something stupid. "So when do you leave? More importantly when do you get back so we can plan the par-tay?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. If everything goes well, I should be back a few days later, I'll let you know when I have a better idea."

"Okay, break a leg, Becs. Call me anytime you need me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Chloe hung up the phone and held it to her chest. Being the supportive friend was going to suck. Sometimes it felt like someone was trying to slice her soul open.

That night sleep seemed to toy with her. She woke up more than once in a pool of sweat. A few times from erotic memories and fantasies, but mostly with this sense of dread, like a freight train was headed right through the middle of her life, obliterating everything in its path.


	10. I Want to Come Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey debates her next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Melissa Etheridge song of the same name

Aubrey stood outside of the apartment building disbelieving herself. After Chloe's excited rambling about Beca's big opportunity in Los Angeles, all Aubrey could think about was her own window of opportunity.

She had watched from the shadows like some sort of creep as Jesse kissed Beca before the taxi took her off to the airport and he headed back upstairs.

She wasn't the bad guy. This is what everyone wanted. They just needed a push. This was in no way selfish. Had nothing to do with just wanting to touch Jesse again.

Yeah right. Aubrey turned around and took a few steps to leave but stopped herself. 

It didn't have to be a big deal. She could just drop by and chat. Catch up on old times. What would be the harm in that?

She heard it in Jesse's voice, the uncertainty, the confusion, hell he'd basically admitted to still dreaming about her, though she didn't know if they were the kind she had. Her toes curled in her sandals and she worried the faux button on the front of her blouse as her mind drifted.

She couldn't explain what had possessed her to come to night. Standing over the edge of a precipice. There was no turning back if she made that jump.

"It's just a friendly visit" as if saying the words out loud would somehow convince her they were true.

She closed her eyes and pulled out her cell phone to send Jesse a five word text:

"I want to come over."

Aubrey hit the send button and took a deep breath before muttering to herself, "To Hell with the consequences."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was especially short, but it is so dark and twisted inside Aubrey's head right now that I can't bear to look. My apologies


	11. On the Other Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is out of town and Jesse is alone with Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Randy Travis song of the same title.

The tinkle of Aubrey's laughter reminded Jesse of wind chimes on a warm and windy Augusta evening, back home in Georgia. In fact, after he managed an initial bout of guilt and fear, talking with the blonde felt amazingly comfortable.

"So this businessman is so mad," Aubrey's eyes twinkle while she speaks, "he's flipping me the bird and walking backwards right into a booby trap. I couldn't help myself I just started laughing like a crazy woman!"

Jesse's cheeks started to ache, just a little, from his constant smile. Aubrey was so animated, so full of life. He hadn't seen her like that since the summer before his freshman year, the summer they spent together. Jesse shook himself. "I need some water," he said standing up. "Would you like anything?"

"Water would be great, here let me help..."

"No," Jesse rushed out, "totally not necessary. Just relax and I will be back in just a minute. All right?"

Aubrey sank back into her chair and nodded slightly, eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "Yeah, sure."

Get your self together, man! Jesse stood bracing himself over the sink. The coolness of the stainless steel under his palms clashed with the heat running through his body.

"Is everything alright?"

Jesse spun around at Aubrey's voice.

"I was starting to think you got lost, " she giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. I just needed to think for a minute."

"Oh." She looked down.

He started to speak, wanting to change the subject, but she spoke first.

"Are you not having a good time?" Her voice softened in a way that was so uncharacteristically Aubrey. That is, unless you really knew her, it was a tone he heard often that summer. She used it when she wanted to...

Jesse froze, unable to speak, when she took a step forward.

"I was enjoying myself," she continued. "I always fell more... me when I am with you."

Jesse studied his shoes. His throat was so dry. Why didn't he get that water?

"Jesse?"

He heard another step and tried to focus on the sound of his own breathing.

"Jesse, look at me," Aubrey practically whispered. Lifting his face gently with her fingertips.

Her face was so close now, a strand of blonde hair hung loose just above her eyes, smoky blue, reflecting her current outfit. Her red lips drawn up in a half-grin. They were moving again.

"You never answered me, properly do you still dream of me? Do you ever think of me when..." Her eyes dimmed a little and the curve of her lips turned slightly down.  
For a moment, he thought of how she might react if she knew that the marriage had yet to be consummated. He shook his head. Ammo she didn't need. Then again, neither was this, "Yes I've thought about you."

Her pupils dilated and her grin broadened into a full smile. "Well then," she purred. "I'm here." She bit her lower lip. "You're here." She slid her hands over his chest. "And no one else is here." She leaned in to close the distance between their lips.

Jesse turned his head and the kiss landed on his his cheek. He maneuvered himself around her and pushed her hands down to her side. "It would be... amazing to travel down memory lane and indulge those fantasies, however," he raised his left hand and turned it to show her the golden band, "there is someone who would not appreciate that."

Aubrey's face fell. When she looked as if she were going say something else, he cut her off.

"Actually, this whole night was a mistake. I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you to leave."

A whirlwind of emotions flashed over Aubrey's face and Jesse could only imagine what half of them might be. She grabbed her things and prepared to leave. Her eyes narrow, her lips tight, she spoke in a strangely flat tone, "This isn't over Jesse. You still love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boiled rabbits, much? Kidding. Probably


	12. If That's Your Boyfriend (He Wasn't Last Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one of the most important days of her life Beca gets a phone call from Aubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by If that's your boyfriend (He wasn't last night) by Meshell Ndegeocello

Beca sat at the small desk in her hotel room listening to the songs that inspired her proposal. Music was always her safe space. It made so much more sense than the people in her life. 

Jesse sounded so subdued, so not Jesse, on the phone. Chloe kept sending encouraging but slightly suggestive texts. The aca-nazi, Aubrey, had called and hung up a number of times, but Beca didn't have the patience to call back. Music though, that was something she could bend to her will, now if only she could get the executives to see her vision.

When she arrived at the office, she felt her heart seize and drop into her stomach. The station manager had asked her what kind of album she wanted to make during her interview, he had called back an hour later saying the stars must have aligned just for her. This is not what she thought he meant. 

Among the crowd of unfamiliar lawyers and executives, she recognized three faces: Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Pink. Suddenly her album concept felt silly and immature. Beca's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. What was she even thinking? There's no way she could do this.

She felt a buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to turn it off and smiled at the preview message.

Chloe: Yes you can ;)

Beca laughed and switched off the phone mentally filing a reminder to thank Chloe later. With the weight shifted off her shoulders, she walked in and made her presentation. "Yes I can"

She made her pitch. The album would follow the evolution of a woman from innocence through first love, passion, betrayal, loss and finally rebirth. The songs would flow in way that felt seamless without any of the artists having to compromise their style. 

Her favorite part of the meeting had to be joining the three professionals as they harmonized and riffed through the chorus of Flashlight. Emily would lose her mind when Beca told her. The meeting ended on a positive note. No promises, but the lawyers would work out the details and see if they could really make it work.

Beca flopped on her hotel bed and turned her phone back on. She would tell Jesse and Chloe the good news but remind them not to get their hopes up too high. Still it was hard to imagine anything bringing her down at the moment.

The phone rang.

"Aubrey? Hey, if you butt-dialed me again."

"Beca," Aubrey sounded like she had been crying. "I was with Jesse in your apartment last night."


	13. I'm not That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comforts a distraught Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene inspired by "I'm not That Way" by Journey.
> 
> Double entendre anyone?

Sweat stung Chloe's eyes as the strains of Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" started again.

Right shoulder pop, two, three, left shoulder pop. Retract and hip roll, two, three, four. Buck, buck, three, flare.

Yolanda clapped and grinned when Chloe finished. Never seen a white girl krump as hard as you.

Chloe grinned hesitantly, "thanks... I guess?"

"Sexy lil thing too." The older black woman bit her lower lip as she appraised the redhead. "You sure I can't convince you to dance for me? You could rake in the money."

"That's sweet. I'll think about it." Chloe's grin grew into a full smile. "Ms. Yolanda I really do appreciate you letting me use the club space during the day."

The older woman's leer softened to a more motherly smile as she shrugged. "We don't open until six anyway. Most of the folks that would come in earlier are unemployed... Or creepy men that think we are 'one of those clubs'. I prefer to keep my dancers safe and the city out of my business."

Chloe just nodded and dabbed her forehead with a towel.

"So what ARE you planning to do?"

Chloe sat down at the edge of the stage. "That is a big question." Before she could think longer on the subject, her cell phone rang. "Beca?"

"I need to see you."

The pain in Beca's voice rocked Chloe in her core. What could do this? "I thought the meeting went well? You want to meet me at the coffee shop?"

"Alone."

Chloe's tongue caught in her throat. The one thing she wanted, but not this way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know what, never mind. I'll just..." Beca started.

"Room 312," Chloe cut her off. "I'm staying at the Comfort Suites across from the coffee shop. Give me about fifteen minutes." She hung up and thanked Yolanda again.

"Go get yo' girl," the older woman smiled.

***

When she got to her room, Beca was already waiting. The petite brunette looked so broken. Chloe immediately threw her arms around the smaller woman and the she was immediately grateful the club had a shower that she hade used before hurrying back to her room.

"Can we... Can we go inside?" Beca sniffled.

"Oh, yes of course.". She released her friend to open the door. Once they were inside, she gathered some tissues and a bottle of water then sat by quietly as Beca composed herself.

When Beca finally spoke, her voice barely rose above a whisper. "It's all my fault."

Chloe pulled Beca's hands into her own. "What is, Becs?"

Beca lifted her head slightly but wouldn't meet Chloe's eyes. "I couldn't do it for him. It was only a matter of time before he ran into someone else's arms."

"I can't imagine anyone being in your arms and ever wanting to leave." Chloe mentally kicked herself but endured the silence that followed. She meant it as a compliment, but with their history and in this moment she couldn't blame Beca for being annoyed.

Beca shook her head. "You don't understand. He and I... We never..." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You never...oh. Oh!" Chloe's brain rushed to process and compartmentalize this new information.

Beca looked directly at Chloe, "What if... I'm not that way?"

Chloe took another deep breath. She wasn't sure what to say. While she knew she wanted to spend her life with Beca, sex with Tom wasn't exactly unpleasant. "Well... it's only been a few months and maybe you just haven't found the right moment yet." She winced as soon as she heard the words come from her mouth 

Beca scoffed.

"Anyway," Chloe redirected, "what makes you think he was... was cheating on you? Did he say something?"

"Aubrey" the name barely escaped Beca's lips before her breath started coming in gasps and hiccups again. "She said she was with him. When I asked what she meant, she said 'doing what you can't' and hung up on me."

What the actual fuck? Chloe wanted to beat Aubrey down and ask questions later, but for now she needed to deal with the pool of woman in front of her.

"Come here, Becs. Just let me hold you." Chloe wrapped her arms around her and rocked her slowly until she calmed down. "Everything is going to be alright"

When she felt a nose nuzzling her neck, she gently pushed Beca back. It's way too soon. "Becs?"

The brunette pouted and shook her head. Chloe giggled how could anyone resist someone so adorable? She shook her head and continued, "Listen, I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this. There's probably a misunderstanding and you haven't even given Jesse a chance to defend himself. You have been through so many changes this year, just try to be patient okay?"

Looking into Beca's glistening steel blue eyes proved frustrating and Chloe pressed her lips hard into the brunette's forehead and exhaled sharply.

Chloe squeezed Beca's shoulders. "Go to your husband. Figure out what you are going to do. If things don't work out I'll be here. Take all of time you need."

Beca wiped her eyes again and straightened her clothes as she got ready to leave. She smirked. "So, you won't bang me, but you profess your undying love? Some friend you are!"

Chloe was glad to hear the playfulness return to Beca's voice. "Life is too short and dishonesty doesn't suit me, because I'm not that way." She winked as she shooed Beca out the door.


	14. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe confronts Aubrey about the damage she's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fix You by Coldplay

Aubrey stared at the ceiling of the hotel room, exhausted beyond words but still unable to sleep. She had watched her best friend try for four years to get through to that little hobbit she obsessed over only to get hurt again and again. After the world competition, she was sure that things had changed, but a few weeks later, a sobbing mess with flame red hair showed up on Aubrey's doorstep yet again.

Now, it seemed as if her friend was content to live hanging on to a shadow of the past. She had said that was what she wanted, but Aubrey knew she needed more, deserved more. That blue-eyed ball of sunshine was worth so much more and she just couldn't see it.

Aubrey flipped over the pillow, her tears having soaked the one side and clinging uncomfortably to her cheek. 

She didn't remember falling asleep , but the pounding on her door startled her awake. Aubrey sighed and pulled on her robe. She didn't need to ask who it was, she took one last deep breath and opened the door.

"What the hell is going on?" a blur of red streaked into her room. Chloe reached the middle of the room then spun around with a glare, the veins in her neck bulging. 

Aubrey could count the number of times she'd seen Chloe this angry on one hand. She felt the familiar urge to projectile vomit, but she calmed herself down. "He loves me, she loves you. I'm moving things along."

"What do you... Loves you? You barely even know Jesse. If it wasn't for Beca..."  
Chloe's confused expression just reminded Aubrey of how many half-truths and omissions had flown around over the past years. Anger momentarily overwhelmed her fear and nerves. "Oh I'm so sick of this. He was mine first. You were mine first. The Bellas were mine first, but everyone is all Beca, Beca, Beca!"

Chloe just stared back in disbelief.

Aubrey heard her own irregular breathing in the silence between them. She knew the brunette irritated her, but this was the first time she realized just how much jealously drove her. Her boyfriend, her best friend, her Bellas... Aubrey sprinted and nearly didn't make it to the toilet before she hurled.

When her senses resumed, she felt Chloe over her shoulder. She looked up and saw that her face had only slightly softened, but she was holding out a washcloth and a bottle of water.

They returned to the main room and Chloe graciously waited until Aubrey had taken a few sips before she continued. "You never mentioned Jesse before. I'm guessing he was that summer fling before your senior year that you never wanted to talk about." She barely waited for Aubrey to nod in acknowledgement. "Still, I don't understand why you thought it was okay to have sex with Jesse?"

Aubrey felt her pulse race. She started to stand but she was still disoriented. "I did no such thing!"

Chloe studied Aubrey's face for a moment, perhaps trying to decide if she believed her. "Then why the hell would you tell Beca that you did?"

"I never said that!" Aubrey blurted. She thought back on the phone conversation. "But I guess I knew she might take it that way. I did want her to know what could have happened." Aubrey shrugged and sighed. "I told her I did what she couldn't, meaning I told Jesse the truth. Why am I the bad guy for telling the truth?" Aubrey felt the tears burning for release again.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Did she do that before she met Beca? "You could have said something, I don't know, before they went down the aisle?"

"Aca-scuse me? Pot and kettle much?

"Hey, I have never been unclear with Beca about what I wanted, she just... chose something else. " Chloe started angry with an edge in her voice, but she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Apparently, it was contagious because Aubrey started and couldn't stop laughing either. Once she finally caught her breath she asked what Chloe thought was so funny.

I just can't believe you still use aca- before words.

They both broke into another fit of laughter.

"Everything is going to be different now". Tears streamed down Chloe's face.

Aubrey broke all over again. She stood up and tentatively put her arms around Chloe, grateful when the other girl relaxed slightly in the embrace. "I... I will try to learn from my mistakes. I don't know how, but I will fix this, fix you... fix us.


	15. Ask Me No Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca confronts Jesse, but the truth may not be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ask Me No Questions by B. B. King

This wasn't going well at all. No, that was a huge understatement. Jesse saw the edge of the cliff coming, but apparently someone had cut the brake line. What had started out as a ridiculous allegation had spun into a nuclear war. Jesse could not stop yelling, nor filter the flood of words that were coming out of his mouth. 

"So you can just leave on some random trip at the drop of a hat and I'm supposed to sit here and take it while you accuse me of this bullshit?"

"Random trip? Are you fucking kidding me, right now?" Beca screamed back. "This is my career we are talking about! You have never really taken me seriously. You keep saying you're trying to help, to take care of me, like I need to be babied. I'm a grown woman! Anyway, I was gone for a day and a half and I told you as soon as I knew about it!"

"Yeah, likely story!" Seriously Jess get a hold of yourself! "For all I know, you went there to meet some random guy to bang because you sure as well aren't giving it up here!"

And there it was. Jesse saw the shattered look in her eyes. Her voice suddenly lowered. "You know I'm trying. Can you seriously not bring that up right now?"

"Really?" Jesse wasn't about to let this go. He wouldn't hold back the sarcasm in his voice, "because you are just so willing to talk about this any other time, right?" He didn't wait for a response. Any time I bring this up, Hell, any time I want to talk about my feelings at all, you shut me down."

"Well excuse me, I'm not so great with emotions alright?" The volume from her voice was gone, but Beca's voice remained tight. "Just answer the fucking question. Did you have sex with Audrey?"

"No, I didn't have sex with Audrey." Jesse just barely kept the mocking out of his tone. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, so tired of this fight. 

Beca was silent and Jesse opened his eyes to see hers trembling. Her next words, barely above a whisper, "did you want to?"

Jesse sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I really did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene is shorter than I intended and a bit sloppy. I apologize. I just hate fighting


	16. I Can't Make You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two. Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bonnie Raitt's song of the same name

"How long?" Beca asked. It was the first time they'd spoken since the fight earlier in the day except to decide dinner delivery. Food she had barely touched.

"I don't know what you are..."

Beca glared sharply and cut him off, "Don't you dare patronize me!"

Jesse took so long to answer, she began to wonder if he really didn't understand the question , but he shook his head. "The summer before freshman year."

"The summer before...?" Beca's mind reeled trying to process the information. "Why... How..." No matter how she tried she couldn't formulate a complete thought.

"We had broken up before I met you. I kept trying to see her, but you were always there and you know we worked together and became good friends, so I thought..."

"But you were still in love with her?"

"I ..." 

"Four years, Jesse?"

Jesse's silence spoke volumes.

"You told me you loved me."

"I did. I do, it's just..."

"You married me when you were in love with someone else?" Beca laughed ironically. "Oh my god, this is so stupid! All this time I have been struggling. Beating myself up. I thought I was the crazy one."

Jesse's face shifted. "Don't put this all on me. If you opened up to me half as much as you do with your friends, especially Chloe..."

"Just shut up! Stop talking right now!"

"You know what?" Jesse's face burned red. "Fuck that! I don't have to let you shove all of this down my throat, you're no angel..."

Jesse continued to yell through the bathroom door after Beca slammed it in his face. The words didn't matter anymore. He didn't love her and she started to wonder if she ever loved him. Was everything in her life a lie?

*** 

If she was reading her cell phone properly, an hour had passed. Her vision was more than a little blurry, so she couldn't be sure.

Beca frowned at the bathroom mirror, streams of eyeliner and ruined makeup formed an ugly watercolor painting on the lower part of her face. She blew out a breath and began to wash her face.

She looked at her cell phone again and scoffed. Half a dozen missed calls from Aubrey and text message from Chloe that just said "Everything will be okay". Apparently her former co-captain didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

Beca decided to take a long shower and put on a pair of pajamas she had left in the bathroom.

The bedside lamp was on and Jesse was reading a book. He looked up as soon as she stepped in the room. "Beca I'm so..."

"Please don't talk," she whispered.

Jesse started to open his mouth, but Beca narrowed her eyes and spoke a little more firmly, "Please?"

His chest sunk and he nodded.

"I need you to hold me tonight.". She buttoned the top button on her pajamas, when his eyes lit up momentarily. "Just hold me," she clarified.

She laid herself beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. The familiar warmth calmed her slightly. Come morning, she would do what she needed to. Right now she just needed his embrace to ground her, to give some shadow of comfort, to help her say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rip off the bandage and burned my lunch break. Hopefully this didn't feel rushed.


	17. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe talk about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of Rebound by Drew Seeley

Chloe and Beca slowly walked through the outside portion of the botanical gardens. Beca looked totes adorbs in her sun dress. And her dark blue eyes were as beautiful as ever, if not for the telltale puffiness in her eyelids.

Chloe asked "What do you think you are going to do?"

Beca shrugged. "We may be able to get an annulment, either way we don't own much between us." She shook her head and scoffed. "I don't even think we unwrapped all of our wedding gifts."

Chloe wiped her own tears as Beca's eyes began to water again. "I am so sorry to see you going through this."

Beca sniffled and continued. "The record thing seems a little more solid this time and I think I found a place I can afford to live there. How about you?"

"I've been looking at a few teaching positions in Los Angeles." Chloe said smiling at the small grin forming on Beca's face.

"So, why are we meeting here?" Beca asked, looking around the botanical gardens. 

Chloe smiled. "You wanted to see me. Plus it's pretty, don't you think?"

"It's beautiful, I just thought we'd have a little more privacy?" Beca arched her eyebrow.

"There's practically nobody here," she responded. She knew what Beca meant, but didn't like having to spell it out. "And Copenhagen"

A blush colored Beca's cheeks.

How many times Chloe had enjoyed pulling that expression from her? She shook her head and continued, "You were 'on a break' from Jesse, some big fight you'd had before the competition. He came anyway. I should have recognized that we were both on an emotional high." The memories of kisses and soft touches derailed her thoughts for a moment, but she cleared her head. "I love you Beca."

Beca paused then offered a lopsided grin. "I love you too, Chlo."

Chloe closed her eyes and took another cleansing breath. "No, I really love you, Becs and I don't want to just be a way to not think about Jesse."

Beca recoiled, whether at the name or the insinuation Chloe couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry. Listen," she reached up and touched Beca's cheek causing dark blue eyes to look down in embarrassment, "you are amazing."

Beca scoffed but didn't pull away.

"You are beautiful and smart and talented and we make each other laugh."

Beca's lips turned up in a grin.

Chloe smiled broadly, but then her lips tightened. She was afraid of pushing Beca too far away, but she was more terrified of jumping in too soon. "I've been down this road and you went running back to ... him.". She patted Beca's shoulders and winked suddenly tired of being so serious. "So, if you are looking for a one night stand you'll have to ask Stacie."

It took a moment for Beca to catch up to the shift in mood. "Oh, well, you know, if you have her number..."

"Oh, you little...". Chloe slapped Beca's arm. "Stop that!"

Beca rubbed her arm and shrugged, "I mean, you are the one who brought it up. Just saying." But she was laughing now and it was wonderful to see.

After a while, she looked Chloe in the eyes and quietly said, "I'm pretty sure that I really love you too. Maybe have for a lot longer than I even realized."

Chloe pulled her in for a big hug. "You are going to get through this and be so much stronger on the other side."

When she let go, Beca rolled her eyes and grinned, "Still wish there was a fast forward button".

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's forehead. "So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the home stretch. Next chapter "Say Something"


	18. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heat of passion, what's left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Say Something by A Great Big World

Aubrey pulled the sheets over her chest, suddenly acutely aware of her nakedness.

Say something.

Jesse sat up and looked at her. Sweat dripped from his wild hair. His bare chest heaved though his breath, like hers was returning to normal. 

She looked back up at his face, into his deep brown eyed, and found too many emotions to decipher. She wanted to ask him so many things, but a part of her was terrified to know the answers.

Say something.

She wanted to tell him that would have followed him here even Chloe hadn't made the first move, but she wasn't even sure if that was true or how he would react if she said it. She felt so small, so petty. She was a home-wrecker.

Jesse walked across the room.

Say something

He disappeared into bathroom. She heard a rush of water from the shower that muted as he pulled the door closed.

She was in way over her head, she had no clue what to do now. One of her father's lectures came to mind. "A Posen always thinks before they act. Never go into battle without a plan!". While she didn't understand all of his military metaphors, she definitely felt like she was losing a war after an empty victory.

Jesse was out of the shower, getting dressed.

He should realize this means something. Do I need to tell him how much I love him? Doesn't he know? Why can't he be the one to say it?

Jesse looked at her. His eyes trembled and he pursed his lips.

Say something.

Aubrey stared at the hotel door after he left. Fresh tears streamed down her face. "Damn my Posen pride!"


	19. Tears of a Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse keeps a brave face while crumbling inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Smokey Robinson song of the same name

They were about two hours into the party. Jesse had been back in Georgia for six months and had finally managed to get all of the former Trebles in one place at the same time. Reminiscing about competitions and college and talking about careers, it all felt pretty good.

At various times, one of the guys would give him a slightly concerned look, but he would make a joke and the moment would pass. Nobody pressed him to talk about the divorce. And he was deeply grateful for the adherence to their bro code.

Jesse heard a familiar Australian girl's voice from the apartment door. "Oi losers! You've had my man for long enough. I need to take him home so we can have sex!"

Bumper shrugged and hopped over the couch toward the door. "My lady calls. Later gents."

Right afterward, Benji stood up. "I should probably get going to."

Jesse barely managed to keep the whine out of his voice. "Dude, it's still early. What's the deal?"

Benji shrugged. "Em and I are back together and I am not going to mess it up this time." He grinned and then pulled a bouquet of roses from seemingly out of nowhere and just as quickly the flowers disappeared. Jesse had to admit Benji had improved, a lot.

As the other former Trebles filtered out of the house, he let himself slip back into the thoughts he'd been wrestling with for months

Jesse had fucked up, and not just a little bit. In the span of a few days, he lost the two most important women (sorry, Mom). He hadn't spoken to Beca except as it related to the divorce.

And then there was Aubrey. After that amazing, turned awkward morning, they seemed to have come up with some silent agreement to pretend it never happened. She was always cordial, but there was a painful distance between them now that made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

Unicycle was the last to leave. He paused at the door, "There is nothing worse than a sad clown, bro."

After the words filtered into his thoughts, Jesse shook his head to clear the confusion. "What? What does that even mean?"

Unicycle sighed and leaned against the door sill. "A few years ago, I went to clown college, you know that's where I learned to ride."

Jesse nodded.

"Anyway, I met this blonde girl there and I fell head over heels. She must have thought I was the most uncoordinated dork ever because I fell off the unicycle everytime she walked by. I figured she would never like me back so I never even tried to ask her out. I would walk around with that same mopey expression you have on now and that's when my instructor told me "Ain't too much sadder than the tears of a clown." Unicycle smiled sadly and laughed.

Jesse tried to absorb the meaning in all he'd said. "So, what happened with the girl?"

Unicycle laughed and punched Jesse in the arm. "I waited too long and she fell in love with some other loser... although I suppose I could look her up again, you never know." He gave a wink and headed out the door.

Jesse shook his head and sank into his couch for a few minutes before he made a decision. He pulled out his phone and called Bumper. "Dude, I need a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the formatting. Writing and editing on my phone is painful.
> 
> Anyway, we are nearing the finish line. Next up is Beca Mitchell with Survivor by Destiny's Child


	20. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca rises from the ashes of diversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Destiny's Child song of the same name

Beca sat in front of the mixing board and placed the headset over her ears, allowing her heart to synchronize with the angry drum beat. Music is power and magic, magic that she can control. Music is home.

"Do you seriously think you can do this?" Jesse spat, eyes blazing. "You won't last a month without me. You will be lost and alone in some gutter. There is no way you will ever sell a single record. Just give it up!"

Except Jesse had never said any of those things. He hadn't begged to come back. In fact, they had barely spoken at all since the morning she moved out.

Still she needed to give a face to her self-doubt, to her fear and insecurity. And it helped her to stay mad at him in the early days, to keep from running after him and trying to piece together a puzzle that no longer matched up at all.

Beca eased the levers in tandem as the music shifted into something light and easy.

Her fears never materialized. Quite the opposite in fact. Since they had separated, Beca's life had drastically changed for the better. The Evolution of Woman album had already sold 9 million copies in the two months since release. Next week, she was scheduled to meet with Beyoncé Freaking Knowles-Carter to talk about producing her next album.

There were times when Beca missed Jesse like crazy. Hell, she even missed Aubrey. But, Chloe had been amazing. On the one hand, she had been her rock. At the same time, in a way that Beca couldn't really articulate, she had let Beca find her own strength, helped her realize that she didn't need another person to feel her own value.

The two would meet together at least once a week and talked almost every day on the phone. Chloe had returned to being the affectionate flirty friend she had been all through college, though she always backed off whenever Beca got too worked up. There were days that she felt a little like Chloe deliberately pushed that boundary until she was as taught as a cello string and oh what she wouldn't do to let her play.... wow, focus Mitchell.

Beca listened to the last section of music again and nodded before taking off her headset. She had survived and come out stronger. She was realizing her dream. She was a record producer and important people knew her name. She was independent, strong and confident.

Her cell phone buzzed and she saw the text:

Chloe-bear: Becs, I really need to talk to you tonight. Meet me at the good place and wear something nice ;)

Beca swallowed hard. Yeah sure, strong and confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more rushed than the other chapters. I'm just excited for the next one
> 
> Chloe and Just Say Yes


	21. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally asks the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's Love Story
> 
> A/N: Brief mention of religion and sexuality if you think you may be offended (or just bored), please skip this chapter

Chloe bolted out of the studio as soon as Miguel's mother came to pick him up. The other students had already been picked up. She felt as if her whole heart was invested in each of her them. If someone had told her she would grow to feel this way, she never would have had a doubt about her career path. She was born for this and the kids loved her.

On the way out of the building, she poked her head in the coordinator's office. "Good night Rochelle!" She waved and turned to leave, then stopped herself. "I don't think I have ever properly thanked you for giving me a shot here."

Rochelle lowered her reading glasses as she looked up. "You've been a great asset here. My cousin Yolanda said you have a great heart and I trust her judgement when it comes to people." She leaned in conspiratorially, and added " not saying I necessarily approve of her career choices. She leaned back and shrugged, "To each their own I guess. Anyway, you have a great night!"

Chloe giggled and waved again as she left. 

Chloe made her way home, took a shower and got to the restaurant half an hour earlier than she'd planned, but tonight was kind of a big deal.

****

[last week]  
It felt weird being back in Georgia. Chloe had grown accustomed to the dry desert heat and the summer humidity was stifling.

That wasn't the only reason she was finding it hard to breathe. Chloe had never been one to second guess her decisions, but as she knocked on Professor Mitchell's door, she began to doubt her sanity. 

His response didn't help. "Have you come all the way here just to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

It took a moment for Chloe to realize her mouth was hanging open. She closed it, suddenly realizing how dry her throat felt.

The professor chuckled and opened the door wider. "Well don't just stand there, come on in."

Chloe gathered enough of her senses to tell her legs to move and the cool air inside the house helped somewhat to bring her back to reality. "What makes you assume that is why I am here?"

He paused in preparing the glasses of ice. "Oh my, don't I feel silly?"

"No. No!" Chloe waved her hands as if to dispel the confusion. "I am...actually. Wow, and saying it out loud I feel a little crazy"

The professor shrugged and offered up pitchers of water, tea or lemonade. After Chloe picked the tea, he poured a glass and answered. "To be honest, I think it is kind of nice, that Jesse kid didn't bother. Not saying I didn't like him, mind you, I just miss the traditions."

Chloe accepted the glass with thanks and took a sip followed by a deep breath. She can do this. "I hoped you might appreciate, the gesture, I was just afraid... You know traditions, and all."

Professor Mitchell's eyes fidgeted and the similarity to Beca's expressions calmed Chloe just a little before he spoke again. "I'm not going to lie. I have some very strong convictions and they are not going to change just because society is changing."

Chloe says swallowed. She didn't want to say anything offensive, but she didn't want to have her feelings marginalized.

"Here are the things I believe," He continued talking. "God is about grace and forgiveness. He doesn't want me judging anyone. I mean look at me, I've been divorced myself and that is not even the worst of my mistakes."

"I don't think my feelings for Beca are a mistake. This isn't a phase or a kink, I love Beca Mitchell with all of my heart!" Chloe wasn't known for controlling her emotions, but a part of her shrunk back, fearing her outburst had done damage.

The professor didn't speak for a few minutes. He scratched behind his ear absentmindedly. Another adorable quirk his daughter had picked up. It let Chloe know that he was probably deep in thought.  
"I know I can really be heavy handed," he began, " but it is just that I want the best for her. That's why I didn't say anything when she married Jesse. If she could make a life without the added pressure a ... different choice would make, then I was all in. But when I saw her eyes during the daddy daughter dance, I knew I was wrong. She was fooling herself. It was only a matter of time before she and Jesse fell apart. But, " he shook his head, " vows were spoken and I'd already done my share of parental meddling. Some things you just have to figure out on your own."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think what exactly to say.

After a few minutes, he continued, "I also believe that my daughter loves you. The way that she would light up when she talked about you. At first I thought it was just the Bellas, because she loves music so much. But there is definitely a difference, and now that I see you here, see how much you love her, I can't say I'm surprised. You are a lovely and passionate young woman."

Chloe exhaled sharply and smiled.

"So," the professor returned her smile. "Did you want to ask me something?"

****

Chloe only made it a few minutes into dinner before grabbing Beca's hand, her heart thrumming in her chest. "I talked to your dad."

"About what?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. Wait, I haven't even told him yet. He's totally going to flip. I can't believe you..."

Chloe pulled out the ring. "I am sorry if it feels like I rushed Becs, but he has known for a very long time. And I promise " she winked at Beca, " I'll make it up to you."

"Wow Chlo, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," Chloe giggled.

"I... I'm not saying no. I just... You surprised me and I need a few days to think about it okay?"

Chloe closed her eyes and remembered her promise of many months prior. Waiting felt like forever, but she composed herself and nodded. "Okay. Yeah, I totally understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge surprise, there are a few chapters left. Next up we will see if Jesse can win Aubrey back. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am :)


	22. I'm Gonna Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes a big gesture to make up with Aubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just needed someone to have closure today. I'm sure it is a little sloppy but I am pretty happy with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired be I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by the Proclaimers and the movie Benny and Joon.
> 
> Obviously, none of these, nor Pitch Perfect, belongs to me

The past few months had been awkward for Aubrey. She and Jesse seemed to be doing some sort of elaborate dance. They never talked about what happened, but she made sure they never went a few weeks without seeing each other. It was driving her crazy, but being apart was worse. Some days she would swear she saw him even when he wasn't there.

She thought to herself this be must be one of those days because she swears she sees Jesse sitting up in a tree when she pulls in to the Lodge at Fallen Leaves. When she rubs her eyes and looks again, though, he's gone.

A short while later, she stood in the kitchenette making some much needed coffee when she glanced out the window, this time she was sure she saw him. Jesse swung past the window on a rope, wearing a white shirt, a dark blazer, a silly looking polka dotted tie and an even sillier looking floppy hat. He swung by a few more times before falling off the rope.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and ran outside. "What the hell are you doing Swanson?" she yelled. "This is my place of busine..."

She recognized the Trebles about the same time that she recognized the notes to the song they were singing.

"Jesse? You did this?" She wanted to feel annoyed, she wanted to snap at him, but she couldn't keep her cheeks from grinning as he winked at her before popping the hat off his head and beginning to sing.

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you..."

While they sang she remembered the summer when she and Jesse had obsessed over the Johnny Depp movie. They even tried making grilled cheese with an iron. It mostly tasted like hot bread and cheese and made a huge mess, not to mention ruining the iron, but she didn't care. That was thing about when they were together. He was so silly that her anxiety just seemed to disappear.

Benji and Bumper joined in the chorus while Jesse attempted hat tricks with varying degrees of success. And Aubrey thought her heart would burst. Jesse was an idiot. But she had no doubt in her mind or in her heart that she wanted him to be her idiot.

At some point in the song, unicycle inserted "I bless the rains down in Africa" and it was all that the other trebles could do to continue without collapsing in laughter. Benji followed suit with Abracadabra. The other trebles followed with their own impromptu lines and by the end everyone was laughing, Aubrey included.

Jesse knelt down in front of Aubrey. "So, I'm a jerk."

Aubrey giggled, "don't forget idiot."

Jesse chuckled and agreed, "and an idiot. But I would literally walk a thousand miles to be your man. Is there anyway you can forgive me for all of the crap that I've put you through?"

Aubrey tapped her chin in mock thought. "Hmm, maybe come back to me after mile 833 and I'll let you know."

Jesse stood up and smiled. "Sure thing. Just um.. it might take me a few days, so wait for me?"

Aubrey laughed before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. "I'm not waiting one more minute, you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Heart of the Matter - Jesse and Beca have some loose ends to tie up


	23. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Beca meet to reconcile their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Don Henley song

Jesse knocked on the door after checking the address again. He was jetlagged, but more anxious than tired. Unsure what he expected, but prepared to go through with his plan.

Beca opened the door and she looked positively radiant.

"Wow, Los Angeles agrees with you!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" He suddenly realized how he must have sounded. "No, I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to flirt with you or anything." For a moment, he second-guessed coming in person, but she giggled and stepped aside to let him in.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said with a dramatic sweep of her hands. There was definitely something different about her. This woman was so beautiful, so full of life.

Jesse shook his head. "Thanks for agreeing to see me," he said, smiling at her before glancing around the room.

Beca shrugged. "I figure it is about time."

A yellow cup on the island between the dining room and kitchen caught his attention. "Hey, isn't that the cup that Chloe always used to carry around?"

Jesse didn't miss the blush in Beca's cheeks. "Yeah, it is. My audition cup, apparently." The blush in her cheek doesn't escape his sight.

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and laughed awkwardly. "Wow, if Aubrey hadn't said anything, I never would have guessed. I mean suppose it should have been a little more obvious to me."

Beca's glow diminished just a little bit. "So, are you mad or do you think I'm a weirdo or creepy now? I mean how do you feel about me being..." She left it there and shrugged.

He shrugged. "Not gonna lie. At least a tiny bit of my pride is going to be wounded for a while. I guess I am Cro-Magnon on like that." He laughed at himself. "Mostly though, I'm just happy for you

"Yeah?" Her face brightened again.

"Yeah," Jesse couldn't help smiling in response, "I think you two are actually pretty great together. I mean think about how many championships you lead the Bellas through together. And, well look at you now!"

  
Beca barked a laugh, rolled her eyes and blushed for a moment. "What about you? How are things with the aca-nazi?"

It was Jesse's turn to roll his eyes and he laughed. "We're good. Really good actually. She misses you though," he added quietly. "We both do.

Beca scratched behind her ear and sighed. "I miss you guys too. We should get together soon, you know? Get back to good. I mean attending each others weddings may be awkward but..."

"Wait," Jesse interrupted. "Are you guys talking weddings already?"

Beca blushed and looked down. "Kind of. Actually I was just about to tell Chloe that..."

  
Whatever she was going to say was lost when Beca answered the phone, "Hey, Chlo, what's up? Oh." Her face shifted and darkened. "Yes, I'm Beca Mitchell. What is this about? ... What? Oh my god! What hospital? .... I'll be right there!"

  
"Beca, what happened?" Jesse asked.

She was already halfway out of the door. "Chloe, accident, I have to go!"


	24. When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca arrives at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

The ride to the hospital was a blur, but at the time, it felt like an eternity. Bright red hair, bright blue eyes, Chloe's smile. There wasn't a part of Chloe that didn't glow like the sun and the idea of that light being extinguished was more than Beca could bear.

The computers were down and the nurse at reception didn't seem to speak English. It couldn't possibly be that Beca was incoherent due to the constant sobbing and tears, because you know, badasses don't do that.

The nurse in the room, an older Hispanic woman, met Beca with a look of surprise . "We're sorry they didn't tell you, but she's gone."

Beca scoffed, "Is this the part where you wait until I break down and then you tell me you just mean she went home?"

The nurse looked at Beca with so much pity, it felt like someone had hit her in the gut with a sledgehammer. "I am sorry. I mean she has passed on." She patted Beca's sagging shoulders as the tears streamed down again.

"I didn't get to say good bye. How is this fair?"

"I'm sorry mijo. It just happens quickly sometimes. If it's any comfort she had a good long life. Mrs Peale was such a sweet old woman."

"Long? Wait, Peale?...."

Beca stormed out to the nurses desk ready to unload every swear word in her arsenal. But just before arriving, she took a deep breath. She wasn't the immature alt girl that entered Barden years ago and cussing out the nurse probably wouldn't get her anywhere. She explained the mix-up and the nurse apologized profusely.

The nurse said it would be a while with the computers still offline. While she was waiting, she noticed a familiar couple of ladies across the waiting area and drifted over.

The blonde woman was holding an newborn.

"Hey weren't you two my neighbors in Detroit?"

The woman rolled her eyes in response. "Uh, yeah we moved here a month after you did. We live across the hall from you now?"

Beca raised her eyebrow at the inflection at the end of the sentence. "Don't you think that is a little weird?"

The darker haired woman rolled her eyes almost identically to her partner, "no weirder than you not recognizing girls that you sang with for four years."

Beca's eyes went wide as recognition set in. "Oh my gosh, Ashley, Jessica? I... I'm sorry, still don't remember which is which."

"Actually," the darker haired girl started as the couple looked at each other.

"She's Jessica," they finished in unison, pointing to the baby.

"Jessica Ashley Simpson," the blonde continued. Here for her first checkup.

Beca laughed, she had to ask, "Whose last name?"

"Both" they said in unison again.

"Your names are Ashley and Jessica Simpson? I..."

Beca was interrupted by the reception nurse. "There you are! I'm so very sorry about the mix up. If you will come with me"

"You're sure this time? My heart can't take another hit like that."

The nurse smiled tightly. "Yes, absolutely positive."

Beca was simultaneously overjoyed and terrified when she saw Chloe laying on the bed. She looked to be scratched up from head to toe.

Chloe opened her eyes when she heard Beca come in. Beca's emotions must have shown on her face, because Chloe smiled and assured her it looked a lot worse than it felt. Most of the injuries were superficial, but the hospital wanted to keep her overnight for observation.

Beca exhaled "I was seriously thinking that was just my luck, the day I want to tell you I'm ready, I lose you." Beca wiped her eyes again. "Man, I'm such a dork, I bet I look like a snot monster."

"A little bit," Chloe giggled. "Hand me my purse, please?"

"Oh, sure." Beca handed Chloe her purse and gratefully accepted a stack of tissues.

Chloe reached in her purse again. "When I went to see your dad, I stopped in eastern Tennessee, figured I would take the long way round, you know? Anyway, the views are amazing, I mean the mountains and the rivers, just breathtaking. I'm thinking of going again tomorrow, well as soon as they release me anyway." She smiled when she found whatever she was looking for.

Beca nodded, absently watching Chloe's hands. "It sounds pretty , but you've seen it before. Didn't you literally just visit last week?

"Yeah," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand. "But we are never guaranteed tomorrow. " She slipped the ring on Beca's finger. "Besides," she sang, "it sure would be prettier with you."

Beca rolled her eyes "You are such a weirdo!" Still a smile spread across her face.

Chloe grinned, "Yeah, but I am your weirdo, and you love me!"

Beca looked at the ring on her finger and then into Chloe's blue eyes. "Yeah I do," she said leaning in to kiss her, "forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I hate to say goodbye to characters I love so much!

**Author's Note:**

> So 24 chapters. Somehow we made it. Thank you so much to my readers, especially those who left comments.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas on a proper name for this story or would like to request anything for my upcoming stories, feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr (same user name)


End file.
